The Chipmunk Christmas
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Its that time of year again all the chipmunks are almost ready for Christmas but two others don't believe there brothers that's Simon and Jeanette they always sai that Santa isn't real but on this very night they are about to be proven wrong R


The Chipmunk Christmas

_**A/N Hello my fellow readers and people that are ready for Christmas it would seem that Christmas Eve will be upon us so that means everyone including me is going to be tracking Santa via NORAD also this is one of three fanfics that will be uploaded on the 24th of this year so that means that even if they don't get that many reviews i'm going to try to get them uploaded for readers and authors to give there two cents on each story . So with out further ado let the one shot begin . **_

**December 23rd,2012**

**LA , California **

With Christmas almost upon seventeen chipmunks neither Adam or Alvin can hardly wait of course every year Alvin would get out his Santa cam and set it up in a general area of the living room to capture it all on tape and this year he's going to prove to his brothers and sisters that Santa is real and as for Adam.

He's gong to track Santa using something on a site called NORAD and both Adam and Alvin do this every year but this year Simon is going to prove to Alvin that Santa doesn't exist but this year he's going to be proven wrong when Alvin gets it all on tape .

"Hey Alvin you got everything setup?" asked Adam saving the NORAD site tracker . "yea how about you?" asked Alvin . "Yup got everything set up on my end and this year i'm going to prove to Jeanette that the big red guy exists I take it your doing the same thing?" asked Adam pulling up the MLP FIM fanfiction archive .

"Yea I just hope that we can prove to both of them that the big guy exists likewise with the elves though that could be tough to pull off" said Alvin making the final adjustments to his Santa cam. "I'm curious how long have you had that sucker?" asked Adam curious .

"I've had this for a long time and I have been filming Santa for as long as I can remember how about you?" asked Alvin .

"Well since I heard of the Santa Tracker I have been tracking Santa for a long time" said Adam just skimming over some of the stories that he thought would bore him to death. Meanwhile Brittany Eleanor and the others have complete faith in the both of them.

"Adam me and the others have complete faith that the both of you can prove that Santa is real for the last time to both Jeanette and Simon apparently they think otherwise" said Brittany looking over at the tree. "I agree with Britt on this" said Eleanor nodding her head in agreement .

"Well Alvin is going to get help from Dave to setup his camera so he can film Santa while I track him" explained Adam. "Well there is one way to pull that off we have set up a separate room for you to do that you could call it a makeshift Santa tracker room but only once a year do we break out the stuff to help set it up" said Theodore .

"Thanks guys well i'll get Dave" said Adam rushing out of the chipettes room to go find Dave. "Hey Dave how goes setting up Alvin's camera?" asked Adam like he was in charge of the Santa operation . Dave chuckled at Adam's in charge attitude since he was in charge of the Santa operation for only one day .

"Everything is going well the camera is in a secluded part of the living room so that way when the red guy goes do drop off his presents we can capture it on video" explained Dave . "That's a great idea though also there is one other thing i'll be in my makeshift Santa tracker but for only the night of the 24th which means that the girls can get there rest it was thanks to them and you that I can finally track Santa without them to tell me to get to bed and shutdown my computer" said Adam. That of course that lead to Alvin coming up with another idea for this special night . "Adam I have an idea do we still have the recipe to make the Christmas cookies and pour out some milk" suggested Alvin . And that's when Theodore came running down the stairs carefully to not trip himself .

"Did some say cookies?" asked Theodore to get right to work. Dave explained Alvin's idea to Theodore . "Sounds like a plan to me" said Theodore getting right to work making the cookies and sure enough while Theodore was doing that Adam was making sure that everything was in perfect order .

_So far so good with the tracker site saved and of course everything set up I think I might be able to track Santa _Thought Adam . And he was right while everything would go off without a hitch of course there was one tiny problem in order to NOT let Theodore eat all the cookies they were stashed in the front of the fridge behind the pancake syrup .

And for the rest of the day everyone attended to there own things Adam was reading out an interesting fanfiction to the girls upstairs that also meant that the guys were playing some video games . And that left Dave with his own things to do plan out there next concert for 2013.

_Well what songs should I use _Thought Dave as he scrolled through his folder to find some great music and so far he was finding great music left and right .

"But what about Gangnam Style and can the chipmunks and chipettes dance to it ?" asked Dave to himself. Of course the girls and Adam can but the guys ? It wasn't a problem for them at all . He looked over the Album from 2011 and the one that is still in the works .

And he liked how it went under a lot of changes of course to him it didn't matter but that's when an idea came to him he scrolled through his folder on his computer until he came to a mp3 that he wasn't sure of a song called Start Me Up by the rolling stones . "Hmm this song would work"he said to himself . And that's when he just compiled a a play list of songs .

Girlfriend,Start me up ,Gangnam Style, You Gotta Fight for your Right to Party, Hurricane years , You Really got Me , Oh all come ye faithful, were not gonna take it , Silver bells . Dave found the perfect set of songs that he can work with but he wanted to add one more one more that would complete his little list of songs that he has typed up on his computer . He typed up the song You Give Love a Badname by bonjovi .

_Perfect now this list of songs for there next years concert will be perfect besides I can always make changes and add more songs should the need arise _Thought Dave as he saved the document in his folder called My Documents . "There that should do it well better go see what's on" said Dave .

And that's when he walked out of his room and down the stairs where he entered the living room and decided to watch the evening new to find out what's going on in the east coast .

Though he if he thought about it all it was nothing to him but news in any case he had a concert or a string of concerts to focus on for 2013 which wasn't far away they were going to spend Christmas with his family also New years with each other as well so this would wrap up the rest of the year for 2012 and start 2013 and what better way to kick off the new year ? With a new string of concerts and new songs which was perfect for the new year and quite a way to ring it in . Of course Theodore was pretty much done with the cookies hours ago .

_**December 24th ,2012**_

_**Christmas Eve **_

Christmas soon fell on the Sevilles and both Adam and Alvin were hard at work in which neither would come out unless it was to either eat or use the bathroom and to Brittany and the others that was fine with them . It would mean that dinner would go off without any problems and without Dave yelling Alvin's name all the time .

And that also meant that both Adam and Alvin would be able to either track Santa or even film him Dave got out the plate of cookies and poured up a glass of milk and left it on the coffee table so Santa could have something to eat and drink .

Soon all the chipmunks were in bed except the red and black clads and so far so good . In the living room Alvin's Santa cam was setup so he could film Santa . While everyone sleeping Santa's sleigh was being pulled by several reindeer including Rudolph .

_Ho ho ho the Seville family I remember delivering them presents well better get to it _Thought the Jolly being known as Santa and sure enough he magically appeared but wasn't aware that he was being filmed or being tracked .

Upstairs Alvin was fast asleep but not Adam he was tracking Santa and sure enough Alvin's Santa cam recorded everything from the time that Santa appeared to delivering presents to disappearing . Upstairs Alvin was right Santa does exist and he will have the video proof to prove it and Adam can concur with what Alvin was saying all these years that he exists . And sure enough he ate the milk and cookies and left a note . _Dear Theodore,_

_The cookies that you made are Delicious I hope you leave more cookies next year _

_Mr. C _

_PS I think that your brothers Adam and Alvin were trying to prove that I exist I don't mind being filmed or tracked but I'm quite sure that both Simon and Jeanette believe that I exist. _

After he wrote that little note he was gone and the sleigh / reindeer took off to deliver more presents .

_**December 25th,2012**_

_**Christmas Day **_

It was the very next morning that the chipmunks and chipettes woke up Alvin and Adam ran down stairs Alvin ran toward his Santa cam to check the footage and sure enough he got all of it all he had to do was show it to Simon and Jeanette . By the time the others woke up both the chipmunks and the Chipettes started to open presents but Simon and Jeanette weren't there .

"Alright Alvin and Adam what is it that you have to show us?" asked Simon kinda eager to go see what Santa left under the tree . "Well you always said that Santa didn't exist well your about to be proven wrong" said Alvin . Adam couldn't help but agree more .

They hooked up Alvin's santa cam to his laptop and accessed the footage and sure enough both Simon and Jeanette were shocked beyond belief . "Believe us now?"asked Adam.

Simon and Jeanette looked at Adam and Alvin with shocked faces . "I hate to admit it but your both right and you got footage to back it up Santa is real" said Simon still shocked . Jeanette was even more shocked than surprised .

And sure enough Alvin unhooked the santa cam and transferred the footage to his own computer and Adam started to break down the makeshift santa tracker and hid the santa laptop somewhere along with the other stuff in a separate closet . And that's when Adam Alvin Simon and Jeanette went downstairs to join the others in opening there presents but in Simon and Jeanette's hearts they both believe in Santa .

_**The End **_


End file.
